


Plunged into Descent

by g0ldf1sh101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldf1sh101/pseuds/g0ldf1sh101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A preclude for a possible Supernatural self-insert I may write.</p><p>In which one girl who wakes up torn and beaten by the side of the road in Texas changes something, which a mixed result towards the supposed better. </p><p>Or, a long term fangirl arrives and attempts to passively act on her emotions while also trying to avoid the cliche Winchester friend death - and somewhat succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunged into Descent

Gasping, I found myself laying on a road. Nothing stretched on until my eyes fuzzed over, dotted with trees and shrubbery here and there. Hooves clotted inside my head, and trampled my body over and over and I groaned, beginning to move. I forced my elbows under me, making a pitifully pained sound as I tried to force my beaten body up. 

The growl of an engine hurtling towards me at 70mph went unnoticed as I stumbled onto my feet, teetering back and forth. It pierced my ears then, and I slowly turned my neck to stare with squinted eyes down the road, on the black car that was racing towards me. I stared as I slowly straightened my spine as much as I could. Hissing as I did, I grabbed onto my shoulder as a flesh searing sensation came to the forefront of my mind.

The black car honked now as it approached, but my eyes slammed shut as I cried out sadly at the pain in my shoulder. Teetering more, I lost my balance and fell against my good shoulder as I met the ground. Curling up into a fetus position, the tears that had welled up unto my eyes leaked out thickly. 

Distantly I was aware of a car door opening and closing, then another. “Sam, help me get her into the car.” I grunted when I felt a pair of hands slip under me, grasping at my limbs as I was lifted off the boiling concrete. My head lolled around into a firm chest as I forced my eyes open. 

Desperately looking up in both pain and confusion, all I saw of my saviour was a shadowed profile hidden by the vicious sun. That voice...sounds familiar...

Feeling cool leather meet my back as I was layed down, I curled up into a fetid position once more. More voices, then the door next to my head opened and someone sat with me. Both of the doors then closed, and I heard the driver get in and the car start rolling against the road once more.

“Don't worry, you're safe now. We've got you.” the gentle voice told me, and I felt a tentative hand start to examine my injuries. 

Trying to summon my voice, all I could do was cough weakly and dryly. That voice...it sounds familiar... With disorientating swiftness, the world tilted away from my consciousness.


End file.
